masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asari
Goddess During the Game several Asari hint towards a Deity only known as "The Goddess" Maybe add that in Religion either as a lesser or equally popular. Examples include Liara exclaiming "by The Goddess" or "Thank the Goddess". Capitalization Shouldn't we capitalize the "A" in Asari? Shouldn't we capitalize the first letter for all the other species, as well? Just because they weren't capitalized in the game doesn't necessarily mean they aren't meant to be capitalized. Sometimes the developers overlook a few things, I remember as couple instances in Knights of the Old Republic where the word "Wookiee", is spelled "wookiee". That doesn't change the canonical spelling to "wookiee", does it? No. Any thoughts?--Jedi Kasra 06:28, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually the names of the species are lowercase throughout both Mass Effect, the tie-in novel and the website, so it appears to be canon, not a misspelling. I think that was intended to make them seem more realistic; we don't write 'Human' to refer to ourselves and so the same was applied to the other races. Tullis 09:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Appearance The first couple of sentences appear to have been modified by someone into referring to a "blue beanie" and "gravy like" complexion. It is obvious someone is trying to be funny, or is mentally handicapped. If someone would fix it. 65.165.240.65 15:32, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Jacob I registered and took the liberty of fixing it. I did not have Liara and Tali in my party much ofthe time, can someone confirm that they do indeed compare the description of Benezia in a pin striped suit to something on an extranet fetish site? I was also unsure of the complexion, and I could only remember one instance of green asari, which is during the encounter with the thorian. Is this the only one? If not then change the description to fit the whole color range. Spectre J 15:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) : There are a couple green asari throughout the game. None notable. As I type this, on the Citadel I'm currently looking at a green asari with red in her 'fringe'. However I've yet to see any green asari in ME2, except for Shiala but she has a condition related to the Thorian, and Shepard acts surprised to see a green asari. So either Bioware changed their mind, or they're rather rare. -Dementid :Actually it's Alenko who mentions the extranet site but only if no female squad members are around: Liara, Tali and Ashley are fairly eye-rolling about the whole thing. Clarified. I also fixed the other bits of vandalism that slipped the net. *shakes head* You'd hope these vandals would have the common decency to actually be funny. -- Tullis 16:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::I did not check the whole document- glad you took the time. Mustard, Really? I agree with you, I don't like vandalism, but at least make it look like you put some work into it. All this was a minor inconvenience, hardly worth the time. I will be watching this page closely. -Spectre_J 65.165.240.65 17:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::The history page outlines their little contributions in red, makes it a bit easier to spot them. My favourite was someone who thought removing the entire Mass Effect Guide would be a giggle, forgetting that all you've got to do to replace it is nip back into the history to copy and paste it back in. -- Tullis 18:40, 18 January 2008 (UTC) What about asari facial markings? It appears as though they could me natural but I do not know. If I were at home I would flip through my notes and the codex to try and figure it out. Would someone like to provide an explanation? If nobody knows, I might just add it and try to keep the source of the markings ambiguous. I feel its kind of an important characteristic, like the turian facial markings. Spectre J 19:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) No. Asari facial markings are either scars or painted on their face. 01:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC)MysticVulture, Tullis' idea-maker :I believe they're tattoos. There's a note on Benezia's concept art. --Tullis 21:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Picture The headpicture should focus on the asari, not the other 2 races (turians and salarians), so i've changed the pic. Liara becomes Matriarch? Since Benezia is pretty much dead, I think that Liara will become Matriarch in her place in Mass Effect 2 or 3. And besides, what game platform will ME2 and ME3 be on? Tullis, do you know? (DISCLAIMER: I am NOT SPAMMING ANY PAGES!!!) :'Matriarch' is a stage in asari life just like 'Adult'. Read the article :Yes you are right, an asari Matriarch simply means an asari that reached adulthood I'm a bit confused here. I was under the impression that the Matron stage represented Adulthood and that the ascension to the position of a Matriarch is comparable to the position of an Elder. Am I wrong? Also isn't it somewhat improbable that Liara could become a Matriarch in the near future considering here extremely young age? Also I would think that Liara would be prone to a long Matron stage considering how often she seems to meld with others. (I'm new to this so I'm not sure if I'm supposed to sign this but hey someone can just delete it later if I messed it up...) -Jax Montag :Yes matriarch is comparable to elder, and yes it is highly improbable that she would become a matriarch in ME2 or 3 because by that time in her life (700 years old where she is only 106 in ME1) Shepard would most likely be deceased Dtemps123 00:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ugly google adverts If you check history you can see that I was trying to bring the head picture up a bit to try to get rid of those damn google ads that seem to pop up at the top right of the article - they are just so ugly and really spoil the wiki. >:( :That's why I use AdBlock with MY Firefox! :) Seriously, they are a pain but there's not a lot we can do. It's the price for Wikia being free, I think. --Tullis 21:33, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Tattoos / Markings They seem to be genetic, but they can't be inherited from turians as their markings are definitely tattoos. See the section on the Unification War under turians. --Tullis 14:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Change the primary picture... Seriously, is it just me or does that Asari look as if she knows something and is being shifty about it? The Asari primary picture should be changed to be more... "natural", despite if the Asari normally are very shifty. --Delsana 23:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I think she looks good-humored, like she just heard something that made her chuckle. I don't really see shifty or secretive. And the picture seems to fulfill the intended purpose. After all, it is clearly an asari (please remember no caps for ME races) and the distinguishing features are present in the picture.SpartHawg948 23:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well it irks me to no end, about as much as having to lowercase a title of a race does. --Delsana 23:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::The picture is from the Mass Effect Codex, same as the the rest of the alien races. :::Alien race names in Mass Effect are not capitalised. It's the correct mode for the universe we are writing about. --Tullis 00:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh I understand that, but it still is a creepy picture, just as much as lowercasing a race is also incredibly weird. --Delsana 00:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) "Sex" I just read an article on wikipedia about Parthenogenesis, and got to a part about insects stating the following: Thelytoky - parthenogenesis in which only female offspring are produced and no mating is observed ' Pseudogamy (or gynogenesis or sperm-dependent parthenogenesis) - here mating occurs and the eggs require activation by entry of sperm but only the maternal chromosomes are expressed Automixis - parthenogenesis in which the eggs undergo meiosis Apomixis - parthenogenesis in which the eggs do not undergo meiosis Thelytoky sounds alot like the way asari reproduce and it might be worth mentioning something about it, instead of just saying that they have a unique way of reproducing, thoughts? 15:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :That's a negative. The asari ''do mate to produce offspring. Thus, their process is unique, and is not thelytoky. SpartHawg948 18:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The Folds Anyone else think those folds on the asaris' heads might be some sort of external brain that facilitates their biotic abilities? :-- Gnostic 21:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :No more than I think that the humans hair impedes theirs. I mean, there is some precedent for brains outside the skulls in sci-fi in general what with the Twi'leks and all, but we've seen absolutely no evidence of this in ME, so no, haven't really speculated about it. SpartHawg948 21:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Besides, we don't know exactly why almost all asari are biotic anyway. Is there some eezo volcano on Thessia or something? Who knows? --Tullis 21:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ergo, two girls can make a baby? 19:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, where did this come from (besides out of left field, I mean!)? Now I'm confused... and also, not sure where the two girls making a baby thing comes from... as has been stated numerous times, asari aren't girls, they are monogendered. They just happen to resemble human females. SpartHawg948 21:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Biology edits First of all, alien races in Mass Effect are not capitalised; second of all, please check your spelling; and finally, please don't simply make up a genealogical family for the races here. That's pure fiction, and doesn't belong. --Tullis 12:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) This was mostly my big brothers idea. You see, my brother and I are very interested in biology and genealogy, so the idea of an entirely new kingdom of species kind of... entrigued... my brother. Endeed, he kind of insisted that the fans of ME sould create new genealogical families, and give them latin-ish names. I mean, is that so bad? Theese aliens are the result of our fantasy, and as no genealogical families for any of them are provided, we are entitled to do what scientists do when they discover something new: Come up with names for it. And allthough that sound kinda' fanfiction-ish, hey, maybe BioWare will listen and make it official. Hey, in this world there's nothing that is right or wrong, only thought of, or not thought of yet. Another example of people just coming up with names for things, would be all the non-senient species on this site who have been given names. Without a little help from our imagination, those animals wouldn't have a name, since no names are provided for them. If you still disagree, I do apologise and promise not to do this again. :Calling something that lives on another planet and looks vaguely bovine a "space cow", is very different from inventing a biological family name for them and putting it where other users will take it as fact. We have to call those animals something. But inventing stuff like this is exactly what led to our policy against speculation in the first place. It may be kind of fun and interesting to you (and I can understand why) but to us, it's stuff we have to double check and then clean out and then re-check the wiki for. If you're interested in inventing new species, the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki exists for that exact purpose. Please don't create work for us unnecessarily. --Tullis 18:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::For the record- In this world there most certainly is right and wrong, and no, you are not entitled to make up your own names for races and such, both for the same reason- YOU DID NOT CREATE THIS, BIOWARE DID. The asari are the result of someone at BioWare's fantasy, not your own. You did not "discover" the asari, they were created by someone at BioWare. In the Mass Effect Universe, what BioWare states to be fact is right, all else is pretty much wrong. If you want to take creative license and come up with your own species and create facts about their development, anatomy, etc, go write your own Sci-Fi material. SpartHawg948 20:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Also bear in mind that just because an alien life form looks like something familiar, it isn't necessarily anything close under the surface. Asari look like human females, but we know that they are very different. Thus, any attempts to discern asari anatomy based on very peripheral visual similarities to human females is in error. And as for the fact that a human male is able to mate with an asari (which was used as supporting evidence for asari reproductive organs being similar to human females), remember that a human female is also able mate with an asari. SpartHawg948 12:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but if you recall those privates discussing the consort, they said "she's much better than the girls back at eden prime", thereby implying that they have done something with the consort they also can do with human females (and don't tell me that's not sex). Also, the fact they can mate with human females does not mean that they don't have anything reessembling a vulva, since they still have to have a uterus and some kind of opening that the child can emerge from, even if they are impregnated through mendeling. Also, These creatures are most certainly mammals! Even if they lay eggs they still have evolved breasts. --Gormtheelder 18:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I sincerely hope that I don't have to explain to you that there are sexual acts a male and female can do that do not involve the parts you mentioned. And the fact still remains that you are essentially inventing facts about the asari anatomy out of whole cloth, and then providing evidence that is at best circumstantial and can be interpreted several ways. And you are correct that the fact they can mate with human females doesn't mean they don't have something similar to a vulva, the fact they can mate with human males doesn't mean they do. Remember that before they developed space travel, they procreated only with other asari. Bearing this in mind, it is highly unlikely that their reproductive organs developed along the same lines as ours. Regardless, at the end of the day this is speculation. There is absolutely no source for it other than your own guess-work and assumptions, and that will not fly atound here. SpartHawg948 20:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *asari do notwork that way, no mateing required in theory they could even get pregnant with your child wthout you knowing. Physical contact may or may not be required. ralok 18:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you refer to the relevant codex entry (the secondary codex entry on asari biology), it states that there IS mating (the asari call it melding), physical contact IS required, and, given that the asari and their partner (and this is a direct quote from the in-game codex) "briefly become one unified nervous system", I'd say it's pretty obvious you would be aware you were mating with the asari. So yes, asari DO work that way, at least as far as mating is concerned. All this comes directly from easily verifiable in-game sources. Regardless, this thread was about someone making up "facts" about asari anatomy without a shred of evidence, not the mating process which, as has just been demonstrated, was never in doubt. SpartHawg948 12:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well there is a contradiction there. I read the Codex entry and it is heavily implied that physical contact is required, however that clearly violates in game statements that asari are capable of mating with any species as it would be impossible to do so with a species such as the volus (due to the fact that it would be impossible to maintain skin contact with the obvious problems related to their respective biological needs for vastly different air-pressure). I also feel this is contradicted in the sense that there does not seem to be any physical contact in Shepard's non-sexual meldings with Liara and Shiala (Though it could be reasonably argued that physical contact was implied). --Jax Montag 04:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, here's my take on that: As far as the supposed contradiction involving whether contact is required- you are speaking in terms of practicality. It could be theoretically possible for an asari to mate with a volus while being practically impossible. However, that would mean that it is still possible, just highly unlikely. Also, it was stated quite clearly that neither Liara or Shiala melded with Shepard. To quote the article, "It is also possible for an asari to use this ability outside of melding and share another's consciousness. This technique is used by both Liara and Shiala, with varying success". Hmmm... Outside of melding, it said. That would preculde any melding. Stating that it was a melding is pure speculation. So no, there really isn't a contradiction when you get right down to it. It is stated that asari can mate with any species. It doesn't state that it would be easy to do so in all cases. And there is no evidence to support the claim that either of the encounters with Liara or Shiala were meldings, which are reproductive in nature. Also, as for the statement that "it is heavily implied that physical contact is required", it's not implied, it's stated outright. "During melding, an asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin." Taken directly from the Codex. SpartHawg948 04:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) About Gender Why is there confusion about hte asari gender, clearly they are all female (capable of carrying a child) but they are also mono gendered, being monogendered doesnt mean that the gender is neutral. And clearly male and female would have no meaning to a species that is capable of mating with anyone (aside from maybe the volus) but they arent capable of impregnating another species. So whats the deal why is this confusing, they have a single gender that is similiar to most other species females but they as a species dont make gender distinctions. After all it means nothing to them, im talking like practically not culturally if you are female or male this has no bearing on their ability to reproduce with you. anyone stop to think thats what it meant. ralok 16:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well they would be female by our standards, but not by theirs. Their reproduction system is entirely different from ours, while it is still sexual, they need genetic information from another individual only as a source code for life, they choose which traits to give to their offspring. So instead of terms as "impregnate" or "be impregnated", it would be more accurate to call it "creating life", they do that in the purest sense, they take some genetic information, add some more information and create new individual using that modified genetic code. Natural genetic engineering if you will. --LiudvikasT 17:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Also ralok, it's pretty hard to talk practically and not culturally, since every aspect of the two does tend to be intertwined. Everything we do and see we see through the perspective of people to whom two distinct sexes (male and female) are the norm. Therefore, we would attempt to view new things through this perspective as well, including the asari. Since the asari look like women, and they have babies, they must be female, right? WRONG! Your baby example is specious. So, any monogendered race that has live young must be all female, right? Also, let me throw something else out there. You cite as evidence that they cannot impregnate a member of another species. 2 things: 1) Source? Have you done studies using asari and members of all other species known in ME? :P And 2) While that may or may not be true, they most certainly CAN impregnate other asari. Being able to impregnate someone else doesn't sound like a very female characteristic to me. SpartHawg948 20:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: I would personally define it as impregnating themselves with as partner being used for the basis of genetic code, the point i just wanted to make is that the two descriptions of it are really just two viewpoints on the same subject. Asari and human (evidence for the codex being human written is found in ascension) and like I said being monogendered and female doesnt seem to be a contradiction. I think i have gotten my point across though. ralok 00:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::But you can't state it as "impregnating themselves with as sic partner being used for the basis of genetic code", at least not if you want it used as evidence, because that is speculation, plain and simple, and you don't get your point across with speculation! We don't know that the asari impregnate themselves when they mate with other asari, as nothing has ever been stated along those lines. As someone said on another talk page recently, you did not create Mass Effect, ralok, BioWare did, so you can't make up facts to support your claim. SpartHawg948 00:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::: I think this is how it sohuld be organized, information about being monogendered and gender having no real meaning to them should be in the culture section, and the biology section should include the bulk of talk concerning the slight contrary descriptions of asari gender in biology, and in appearence it should note that the species appears female (especially to humans) but they arent exactly what they look like. ralok 00:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or, we could leave it the way it is. All the information is there, and is arranged in a nice, common sense order that keeps it in line with the other race articles. No fuss, no muss. It certainly isn't broke, so no reason to mess it up by trying to "fix" it. SpartHawg948 00:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I personally think the way it is now is very confusing, your right that it wont help to make things more convulted, but I feel the subject of asari gender could be ddealt with better in the article. If i have time I have time I will sanbox this page on my user page to see if i can come up with a better version (if i cant ill leave the main article alone) i doubt i will however, so you can all go on with your lives. ralok 00:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Good lawyers? I was replaying Mass Effect in preparation for the release of Mass Effect 2. One of Gianna Parasini's comments got my attention on Noveria. "Tread lightly. The board can bury you in litigation. You'd need an asari lawyer to see the case through." Could this mean that asari make good attornies? --Cyberweasel89 05:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : I think the implication is that asari are very persuasive. If you think about asari's two main attributes: being extremely good-looking (that 'young males have an unhealthy obsession for'), and reproducing through melding - where they reach a greater understanding of their partner's race's thoughts, instincts, and whatnot, they've got everything they need to make one - everyone's far more attentive to a highly attractive eye-catching female, who also happens to have the collected wisdom and viewpoints of their 'racial inheritance'. Phylarion 12:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I think it's even simpler than that. I believe by using the words "to see the case through" Parasini-san was implying that you'd need a lawyer who would live for a thousand years. :) --Danse CC 19:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Asari "mind controll" Could there be any truth to this theory that Asari don't really look "human" but mind controll the viewer to appear attractive to their specific race? The conversation seems to imply such but then it could only be an easter egg sort of thing. Source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZ7r80IOxtE starting at about 1:45 16:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Zee I really don't understand how this could work on a practical level in the universe - what about electronic survailance? What about dead bodies, or when different species compare notes? 02:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *I believe the implication is that, the various species are so enthralled that they view the asari as attractive. Attractive enough where they claim asari look like their aesthetic ideal, even if asari are really somewhere in-between. The turian's comment about a head-ridge actually makes sense to me considering the asari head-tendrils. Although I agree with the human that I don't see the salarian thing at all. Maybe salarians have poor eyesight. Also—we have no idea what salarian and turian females look like! It's possible they all DO look like asari! Anyway, I think it's more of a beer-goggles/strong attraction thing. I don't believe this is an example of mind control, charm spells, or illusions. [[User:Fodigg|'''fodigg]] (talk) | 15:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Personally, I disagree. I think the conversation was a plant specifically to raise this question in the mind of the player. It may have been for the purposes of humor, but four facts can't be dismissed: ::#Nearly all asari are natural biotics, with psychic-like effects at their disposal that include their mating ritual. ::#Whether for biological or cultural reasons, asari rely on mating with members of other species. ::#Members of all species are often attracted to asari, despite the asari's patently human appearance. ::#Every asari in the game is seen through human eyes (Shepard's or the player's; your choice). :: The seed is there, in canon. Coupled with the possibly drunken assertion that asari can be perceived to look like both salarians and turians, it is compelling. Admittedly, there's no conclusive evidence, but whether we're talking about "mind control" or "strong attraction," the argument for asari having evolved or conditioned a 'psychic mask' that makes them appear desirable to onlookers is not unreasonable in the slightest. It's important to remember that not every citizen of the galaxy is an exobiologist. It is possible that scientists, coroners, and security personnel are familiar with this phenomenon, but it is not recognized by the public at large. In a setting where FTL travel is a reality and people can throw other people around with their minds, I can't see such a minor revelation causing controversy and widespread discussion. A bachelor party is exactly the kind of place I would expect the topic to be raised and ultimately dismissed. --Danse CC 19:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it's both funny and possible. I also think there was a very brief mention of asari mind control potential somewhere else too. I can't remember where though, might have been mentioned passingly in one of the books or an ME1 conversation. The asari are also clearly adept at keeping things that might make them look bad under wraps or written off as fairy tales, IE Ardat Yakshi. Personally, I think it's all too likely that there is something strange behind them appearing attractive to other species.--Karstedt 07:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Asari Military doctrine- Commandos Their is nothing on the page about the asari commandos on other species pages such as salarians and turians their elites the STG and cabal are actually directly mentioned and described just seems a little odd. Just curious if they should be mentioned on the page or is the link sufficent?. *I don't believe that the asari commandos are a formal organization. It's a descriptor, like "human mercenary", for an NPC in the game and for a common military path among the asari. The closest we have to a formal military organization specific to the asari would be the justicars. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 15:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, if you read the codex entry on the asari military, you find that there is no actual 'asari military', at least in the sense that the Asari Republics does not field a unified standing military. Rather, each community fields and equips its own forces as it sees fit, ranging from large, well equipped forces from larger communities to a handful of soldiers with small arms from small farming settlements. There aren't even uniforms. So no, there really isn't any comparing the asari commandos to the STG or the cabal or anything like that. SpartHawg948 08:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mind Control "Due to their ability to wear human armor and clothes, it is safe to assume that they are most physically similar to humans. Like humans, asari have navels, suggesting similar biology between the two races. " Oh no, the mind control got to the editors also! :Good call... I'd been on the fence about this for a little bit, but yeah, it's most definitely high-grade speculation! :) SpartHawg948 23:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Own Embassy? Shouldn't the asari be listed as being a council race, not just having their own embassy? The same should hold true for the human, turian, and salarian articles also. Bastian964 19:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I considered this, but since the council can become all human depending on the player action, I wasn't sure what to do. Any thoughts? I can't just put "Council Membership" because they may or may not be on it. --Saren72 19:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :The humans should not be listed as council race - this is a spoiler for ME. Same goes for the turian, salarian, and asari. --silverstrike 19:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe you should just write "Allegiance", or something, in the infobox instead of their citadel status. Like hanar, asari, humans etc. would be "Council Race(s)". Batarians and krogans would be "Rogue Race(s)" and the Collectors allegiance would be "Reaper" (unless that's too much of a spoiler). Swedish Guy 19:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) How about "current or former council race" if we are going to include it. @silverstrike; listing the turians, salarians, and asari as anything other than just council race is a spoiler for ME.Bastian964 19:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :That is what I meant. Humans should be tagged as "has embassy". Turian, salarian, and asari should be tagged as "Council race" --silverstrike 19:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) How about we say "founding council race" for the asari, "second race to join council" for the salarian, and "third race to join council" for the turians. That removes any spoilers while it is still true even if they are no longer on the council. However, I agreed that for the humans we are probably just going to have to suck it up and lie. Bastian964 19:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :That sound like a fair compromise - although, I wouldn't call it lying, the facts regarding this matter change according to how ME is played. When in conflict, we should use what was true at the start of ME playthrough (no spoilers, there). --silverstrike 20:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Or we could just do it as we did in the Race-page. We used the model we did there to avoid this kind of dilemma. Swedish Guy 19:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I personally prefer this way because it provides more info on each species. Furthermore, saying the humans have their own embassy is just like saying the Rachni are extinct, a small white lie to cover up a spoiler.Bastian964 20:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :In the eyes of the galactic community (apart from the council), the rachni are extinct. Even on ME2, if you saved the rachni queen, the rachni 'representative' will approach you somewhat secretively (that's what it looked like to me, anyway). --silverstrike 20:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I actually have issue with the current Race page. What exactly constitutes a "Citadel Race"? Is it ones that have embassies there? Because I don't think Hanar and Drell have been confirmed to have one and Keepers are more of a Historical Race. Or does it mean races that are simply welcome on the Citadel? Because half the "Non-Citadel Races" are still technically allowed and welcome there. I don't even like that grouping to begin with because it throws good and evil races under the same heading which is misleading. -Saren72 21:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :As I understand it, a Citadel Race is a species that's established close political ties with the Citadel Council. Simply being welcomed on the Citadel isn't enough for a species to be considered a Citadel Race since, really, only direct enemies of the Council are unwelcomed on the Citadel, like the geth or batarians. But what really establishes if a species is a Citadel Race or not is how it is presented in the Codex. Swedish Guy 21:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :First off, a Citadel Races is one that has signed the Citadel Conventions and been granted an embassy on the Citadel. Pretty simple. Second, "welcome" is not really a status for a race, since it applies to individuals. A single quarian may be welcome, but would the Council approve of the Migrant Fleet pulling up to the station? And I ended up removing the boxes for several reasons. There was some pretty rampant speculation (such as assuming the krogan are a rogue state when there is no evidence there has even been a unified krogan state since the end of the Rebellions), inaccuracies (just because the volus and elcor embassies share a common building does not make them a "shared embassy"), and of course the canon issue with the three original Council races. This is why we ask that users bring this stuff up before implementing it themselves. If there is this much debate over these boxes now that they are in place, then there wasn't sufficient thought/discussion put into them before they were added. (and near as I can tell, there was no discussion put into them) SpartHawg948 22:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay then if that's the accepted definition for the page, then Drell, Hanar, and Keepers should be removed from Citadel Races since none of them are confirmed to have embassies. You saying that "welcome" applies only to individuals is basically opinion. On the whole, despite having their embassy closed, the quarians are still "welcome" to walk freely on the Citadel. Of course if the entire Migrant Fleet tried to come in at once, there would be problems, but there would also be problems if an entire huge fleet of Alliance or Asari ships tried docking at once, so that's rather irrelevant. I wasn't the one who wrote "Shared Embassy" for Elcor and Volus, someone edited that. And I discussed the Council problem on DRY's page. -Saren72 22:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :The Codex states that the hanar is a citadel species. As for the other two... well, the keepers have evolved to become more as a part of the Citadel itself than an independantly-thinking race and the drell are more or less the protégés of the hanar, a Citadel Race. If that makes them Citadel Races though is debatable. Swedish Guy 22:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, the hanar are definitely a Citadel race. Just because we don't see their embassy, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. As for the "welcome" thing, again, my example may have been somewhat less than perfect, but so is the "welcome" classification. Krogan are welcome to walk freely on the Citadel too, after all, and just because we don't see batarians there (due to the policies of their own government) doesn't mean they aren't also "welcome" to walk freely on the Citadel. SpartHawg948 23:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Asari capitalised? Should Asari be capitalised? If so I will do a find and replace to make it all Asari and it will look better. :Please see naming conventions for alien races. Matt 2108 01:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed! You'd think that if asari were supposed to be capitalized, one of the hundreds of editors would have done it in the (just over) two and a half years this wiki has been up and running! :P SpartHawg948 02:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Asari Reproduction, After mating when do they produce offspring? I was half expecting Liara to have a child when I started ME2. Just cause I melded with her and all the discussions we had about children. She still may, but ti would be odd considering her focus on the Shadow Broker. But I am curious if anyone has heard anything about what causes an Asari to produce offspring. I would find it very unrealistic for them to just choose a moment to impregnate themselves with their partner's "genetic history", psychological traits, or whatever. Also, I doubt this has been covered but since asari unify their nervous systems with their partner's and given the nature of Morinth, is there no real protection for asari mating for an asari or non-asari? I mean, wouldn't non-asari want some protection since an asari could potentially forcibly meld with them? I suppose a gun would suffice. -- (Lone Hunter 00:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC))